(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anchor device for holding objects in place and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a ground anchor device used for holding a ladder next to the side of a building and holding other outdoor object in place.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 530,374 to Wilkens, a ladder attachment is described. The ladder attachment includes a foldable anchor attached to the base of a ladder. The anchor includes teeth or prongs for driving into a ground surface and holding the ladder in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,045 to Heiniger, a ladder with rubber pads and a spring member is disclosed. The spring member includes a peg for driving in the ground. The spring member is folded next to the back side of the ladder, when not in use. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,535 to Little, an adjustable ladder anchor is illustrated having a telescoping tube. One end of the tube includes a hook for attachment to a rung of the ladder. The other end of the chain is attached to a rod with a ground-engaging stake. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,807 to Pogwizd, a ladder stabilizer is disclosed having a chain attached to the base of the ladder. The other end of the chain is attached to a spike or weight box. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,350 to Hankins another type of ladder safety anchor is described. This anchor has anchor hooks for receipt around the lowest rung of the ladder and an elongated arm with a spike for pressing into a ground surface.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and fiction of the subject ground anchor device for holding a ladder and other objects in place.